


An Echo of a Scream

by Chubby_Otaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with an unhappy ending, Asylum, Everyone is Dead, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Dies, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Mental Instability, OOC Lance (Voltron), Out of Character, Suicidal Lance (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby_Otaku/pseuds/Chubby_Otaku
Summary: He was shivering not from the cold but out of pure terror. The almost silent clomping of feet sounded like promises of the things He would lose. To the false gods, he sent a prayer of thanks for his cat, whom he had despised with a burning passion before this day. He was atop the under the bed, where his cat had torn the fabric around the wooden beams. Blood splattered, small flecks of it landing on the carpet barely visible to his eyes. To afraid to move and shield his ears and heart he was forced to endure the heart-wrenching scream that would forever echo in his mind.





	An Echo of a Scream

An Echo of a Scream

_ He was shivering not from the cold but out of pure terror. The almost silent clomping of feet sounded like promises of the things He would lose. To the false gods, he sent a prayer of thanks for his cat, whom he had despised with a burning passion before this day. He was atop the under the bed, where his cat had torn the fabric around the wooden beams. Blood splattered, small flecks of it landing on the carpet barely visible to his eyes. To afraid to move and shield his ears and heart he was forced to endure the heart-wrenching scream that would forever echo in his mind. _

3 months later...

Lance had always been a light sleeper, now he couldn't sleep at all. His younger sister by 3 minutes screams haunted him. They blamed him. The police had come after the neighbors heard the gunshot. He had killed only one, but five had died. The killer “a family friend”. The true murderer grieved over and still thought of as pure and holy. He giggled at the thought, the person across from him looked at her their gaze scrutinizing.  _ Probably another suicidal. _ Some just wanted pity and attention, but the ones that were serious always found a loophole. Sometimes they managed to escape pretending to be better before drowning themselves and their problems, other times a piece of sharpened plastic slide through their skin, a length of string or hands around their neck at an unsuspecting moment. He too had tried but her sister's voice echoed in her head telling her she didn't deserve release. This one was a fake. The way she ate all her food and frowned, how she talked and judged. Not-Liars never judged anyone but themselves.

Lance was about to tell them such when a thought crossed his mind. A frown spread across his face. He had no right to call them out if he could never truly go through with it either. Plus he couldn't afford to cause any trouble now, not when he was so close to freedom.

The hourglass inside his mind flipped over once again, and he sent his hourly apologies to her sister for not being braver. The shape of a crow etched into his side by his own hand ached as he pleaded for forgiveness he would never find. The voice in his head making way to a smaller voice telling to stop, that they couldn't answer his pleas because they were dead. He ignored that meek voice in the back of his head as he always did.

The person across from him had noticed his frown and moved to the other side of the room, leaving him almost alone with the two boys making out beside him. For a single moment, he felt sad, longing for Keith. The other person across from him clicked their tongue in distaste while gathering their things. His eyes followed them as they walked across the room with the confidence of a lion. At that, he snickered as his fork somehow flew across the room and came in contact with their head. He swore when he realized that it was not a fork but the sharpened piece of glass he had managed to get his hands on. His suicide tool from that failed attempt. The scream fell upon deaf ears as people dressed in white turned their heads systematically, some fascinated as blood dripped from the place the glass had embedded itself into. Others horrified faces reminding him of the look on the killer of her family when he had pulled the trigger. Four figures their faces blurry like most to him these days grabbed his arms, there was screaming and he wondered where it came from before realizing the noise was being produced by himself.

It was a white room straight out of the movies. A message was relayed in a calming voice You are safe, there is no need to hurt others. With no way to keep track of the time, he could feel his eyelids growing heavy the voice in the background becoming warbled. _The Voice_ his eyes shot open as he came to the realization that they were relaying a message to his subconscious; in other words trying to brainwash him. Lance stood and began pounding on the walls emotions that had buried deep inside her flooding his gates rushing from his eyes and his fists. Even the padded walls could not stop them from bleeding.

He screamed a sentence, a reference, a thing he had remembered.  **“Check the security footage!”** He slumped against the padded wall his hopes dead. His bloodied finger tracing five basic shapes as a small smile graced his face. Finally, he closed his eyes letting himself fall into his first dreamless sleep in a long while.

When he came to thinking of Keith he realized something. The bleak grayness around him seemed to waver then finally break allowing Lance his first glimpse at color in a long time. His resolve set his hands around his neck allowing himself one last look at the world.

He hoped people mourned

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to. I had a terrible idea to put Lance through hell and I went for it. I'm sorry. I love Lance and want him to be happy but he will forever be an angsty boi. I'm sorry if there are any grammar problems or if this was hard to read.


End file.
